User talk:Baggins
Welcome! Hi Baggins -- we are excited to have Conquests Omnipedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Conquests Omnipedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Velleda Do you remember where Velleda is mentioned? MoffRebusMy Talk 12:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Marx Do you think we should invite Marx to take a look at our work here? I hope she will be glad to know that we uncovered so much information from her games. Also, she was briefly a Wikipedia editor, and perhaps she could pay some time to add or correct some trivia. MoffRebusMy Talk 22:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good idea!Baggins 21:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That has already been done. Hey where have you been? MoffRebusMy Talk 02:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hanging about and working on other wikis! I still quite busy on KQ, SQ, Gabriel Knight, at the moment.Baggins 03:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Harbourmaster What is the source of Harbourmaster's name, Rollin' Jack? '''MoffRebusMy Talk 14:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently if you ask about his name. I found it in the game files.Baggins 21:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey How have you been? I haven't heard from you for some time. BTW are you acquainted with the Journeyman Project games? MoffRebusMy Talk 14:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, one of my favorite series of all time. Looking forward to the soon release of the Pegasus Prime. :Btw, linking titles to wikipedia. Could you avoid that, and fix them? Add the external links to a 'behind the scenes section' or at least external links.Baggins (talk) 14:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I found linkable titles more practical and presenteable, but OK, it's your call. Anyway, check this out: http://journeymanproject.wikia.com/ :I think I've been to that wiki a few times. Trying to find out more information about Pegasus Prime.Baggins (talk) 15:06, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I think there was scarcity of information before the re-release was announced. I had added some information there: http://journeymanproject.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TJP:PP